Orenda
by Enso2619
Summary: Izuku wasn't always Izuku. He wasn't always the son of Midoriya Inko, but he wouldn't change who he has become for the world. Now, if only he could explain to everyone else he was a gem, not a human with a quirk! Slight fusion/gem au although Izuku is the only gem in here.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Izuku wasn't always Izuku. He wasn't always the son of Midoriya Inko, but he wouldn't change who he has become for the world. Now, if only he could explain to everyone else he was a gem, not a human with a quirk! Slight fusion/gem au although Izuku is the only gem in here.

* * *

Notes:

Posted from my AO3 account under the same username.

* * *

Darkness was all they knew for a while, since their 'birth' until now. They knew what they were, "A rare Jadeite gem" that was made to project wards. To protect their civilizations and bring good fortune to their Diamond and fellow gems. Yet, their first and only memory was being sealed in the mirror they were trapped in and being sent off into space.

Centuries had gone by after they decided to sleep during their journey and landed on earth. It was strange, being a gem made for the purpose of 'protecting', but having no purpose or person to protect. No other gem had come after them to reclaim the Jadeite and so they waited alone and lost.

It was interesting, being on Earth, Jadeite thought. They had been in the hands of quite a few humans but had never felt the urge or reason to reveal himself to them. Jadeite had seen all sorts of personalities; kind ones with gentle hands and bright smiles, ugly ones with sharp claws and biting words, angry ones that did horrendous things to their kin and had the gem screaming inside the mirror to be let out so they could rain justice down on them.

Jadeite was lonely, however, because very few had ever been good owners. They were actually thankful that their last owner had thrown them out in the trash after a violent argument they had with their spouse. Jadeite was covered in trash and filth as they contemplated who their next potential owner would be.

They hoped the person would be kind, the gem liked those types of humans. Most times, they were just as lonely as Jadeite was, and would fondly hold their mirror while telling them about their everyday adventures or worries. Sometimes, the gem would hear happier stories, of family shenanigans and of romances and reunions that inspired hope within the gem's chest.

It was strange at first because Jadeite only knew what was necessary for them to become a productive member of gem society. Humans, however, were much more sentimental and cared a lot about 'individuality' and social bonds. Jadeite didn't think this was a bad thing, in some cases, the gem saw it as beautiful.

A rustling noise broke the gem's focus as they waited eagerly to see if someone new had found them. A hand, a bit on the smaller side, with dainty fingers, finally pushed back the trash bags that were obscuring the rest of Jadeite's mirror as a soft face appeared. Dark green eyes lit up with excitement as a stunned smile graced her face as the human picked Jadeite up and made a noise indicating their awe at the mirror's beauty.

"Wow, aren't you a pretty thing? Why would anyone throw you out so carelessly?" Inko commented as she used her already work stained apron to wipe off some of the grime from the rather expensive, but gorgeous silver mirror. The large piece of Jade on the back stole away her breath as she marveled at its green color.

Jadeite, on the other hand, felt a surge of energy as they peered up into the woman's face and their urge to protect had been rekindled. The gem had to let her know of their existence, even if they weren't sure as to why they had to. Inko finally came to her wits and jumped as she hurried into her building complex and headed up the elevator to her floor.

'Surely a mirror of this quality is extremely valuable...so what was it doing in the trash of all places?' Inko thought as she locked her door and went to wash the mirror off. A good feeling overcame her every time her hand brushed against the gem on the back, as if there was something more to the mirror then she realized.

After washing it off and drying it with a towel, Inko set the mirror on her bedroom drawer, next to a picture of her and Hisashi who was still away for business. It had been a long time since he left and Inko...wasn't sure when or if she ever would see him again. The man didn't even leave her any messages on her phone anymore.

It hurt, but she felt guilty as well since they found out she was infertile. Hisashi and his family had always wanted for him to have a son and when the doctor broke the news to them...It was hard not to feel down. Inko herself had always wanted a child as well. At least then, she would still have someone to look after and love, someone to say 'Welcome home' to and cook meals for.

But, alas, things were not meant to be as she sits silently staring at her reflection in the mirror. A small voice made her jolt as she looked around to see who had said it. "Miss! Excuse me miss! Down here!" Inko's eyes finally looked back to where the mirror was a strange, green skinned person appeared in the reflection.

Inko did as anyone else in her situation would do, she screamed as she flailed to get away from the mirror. In her panic, she tripped over her own feet before falling over and having the air knocked out of her. "Oh no! Are you ok miss? I'm sorry! I forget humans are scared easily by things they don't understand." Jadeite exclaimed as Inko slowly kneeled and brought her face to eye level with the stranger.

"H-Hello? Who-What are you supposed to be?" Inko asked as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Jadeite smiled up at her as they responded, "Sorry for scaring you just now, you can call me Jadeite! I am a gem made for the purpose of protecting and warding, although I have been trapped in the mirror for a while now."

Inko raised an eyebrow in disbelief as she began to hyperventilate. "Ok Inko, get yourself together woman! It's-It's just a talking mirror-oh Inko what did you eat earlier? Am I hallucinating? Did I overwork myself and passed out only to have a fever dream?" Inko mumbled to herself as Jadeite giggled.

"You humans are funny! You aren't dreaming miss! I'm a real gem trapped in the mirror. I come from a civilization of other gems, although...I'm not sure if there are any more of my kind around here anymore. No one has ever come to get me after all." Jadeite trailed off sadly as Inko startled to calm down and listen to the gem.

"I'm sorry Jadeite? Was it? No one should be alone for so long, a lonely life like that…" Inko thought to her situation now before she slapped her face with both hands and her eyes lit up with an eager sparkle. She looked down at Jadeite who was craning their neck to look up at her curiously.

"Well, now that we have each other, maybe it won't be as lonely anymore. I can teach you more about things here on earth, and you can keep me company!" Inko cheered as Jadeite smiled in response. "I'm still a little weirded out by things, but I think...I think I can learn Jadeite-san." Inko confessed as Jadeite nodded.

"Please treat me kindly…"

"Ah! My name is Midoriya Inko, but you can just call me Inko."

"Inko."

* * *

The next few years were quite the adventure, Inko finding herself enjoying Jadeite's company more and more as she looked forward to teaching the gem about aspects of Japanese culture and stories about pro-heroes that the gem loved to hear about. Inko had put on a little weight as her co-workers and neighbors started to notice it as well and tried to ask her what was going on.

Jadeite themselves grew fond of Inko as the woman became more and more of a 'mother' to the gem. They weren't sure what to make of the concept at first since gems weren't reproduced the same way as humans. The green haired woman had been hesitant to bring the mirror out at first, but would now occasionally bring Jadeite to see special holiday events and festivals.

'Human cultures were so interesting.' Jadeite thought. The gem didn't realize how creative they could be when creating their identities and filling their short lives with purpose. Over time, Jadeite had learned a lot about Inko and vice versa as the two swapped stories. Inko would reminisce about her childhood and high school days, while Jadeite would use their mirror to illustrate the tales of their previous owners.

Then, one day, Inko had told them about Hisashi and her desire to have a child. "We wanted a boy so badly, Hisashi had even picked out the name already for our first child. Midoriya Izuku." She spoke softly as she lifted the picture up so that Jadeite could see. Inko was wearing her modest, but pretty wedding dress as she smiled brightly, being held by an equally joy-filled man that the gem knew was Hisashi.

"Where is Hisashi now Inko?" Jadeite asked as Inko's face tightened slightly as her eyes dimmed. "He's-He's working overseas now, he has been for a while." Jadeite didn't like the sadness in Inko voice as she used her thumb to caress the spot over Hisashi's face tenderly. "Why isn't he back home with you Inko? Aren't humans supposed to be together when they're in love?" Jadeite asked with no malicious intent but Inko's face only fell further.

She sighed before putting up the image and picking Jadeite's mirror up. "Sometimes-Sometimes what humans say...can be different from what they actually do, Jadeite-san." The gem didn't know what to say to that as they were quiet for a moment. "Are you lonely Inko?" They asked as the woman paused before she wiped away the tears gathering in her eyes and smiled.

"A little, but now that I have you, it's not as bad as before," Inko confessed as Jadeite became silent again. "Why do you ask?" Inko questioned before Jadeite looked up at her and asked one last question. "Inko, what would you want your ideal son to be like?" The woman froze before she took a few deep breaths and sat down at the dining table.

"We-Well...I would love any child of mine regardless of what they looked like or whether or not they shared my blood...but I've always dreamed." Inko said as her eyes became glazed and she stared off with a wistful smile. "Izuku would have my green hair and eyes probably, but he would inherit his father's whirlwind of a hairstyle."

Inko giggled, before she continued, "He would probably have Hisashi's freckles as well, it would be adorable!" She sighed before she stood up and brushed off her pants. "But...above all, appearance aside, I just wanted a son to love and raise. I wanted to hear his first word, bring him to his first school...there are just so many firsts that I had always thought of."

Inko shook her head as she smiled at Jadeite and said, "I think that's enough for today, I'm making a new dish tonight Jadeite! I was able to buy some ingredients on sale at-" Jadeite didn't really listen to the rest of Inko's story too closely, as they tried to digest the conversation just now.

* * *

Inko was slightly worried, Jadeite had withdrawn from the mirror for a couple of days while their gem pulsated with a soft green light. The gem hadn't answered her in that time either. Inko didn't know what to think as the loneliness she had once trudged through before was hitting her hard again. As she unlocked the door and sighed, tired from a long day at work, a familiar voice rang out to her.

"Inko? Did you just get home? Could you come help me please?" Jadeite called as Inko raised an eyebrow curiously. The green haired woman set her bag down before she went to see what the gem wanted. "Jadeite? Is something wrong? You've been quiet for a while now…" Inko asked as she lifted the mirror up to try and see the gem's face.

Oddly enough, the reflection was frosted over, as if Jadeite didn't want her to see into it. "Inko, could you do me a favor, please? I know this sounds strange, but could you free my gem from the back of the mirror?" Inko was hesitant, but Jadeite never asked much of her so she figured they had a reason for their request.

As she tried to pry the gem off the back, she grunted as it was firmly stuck to the metal. "Ugh-Come-off-the-damn-mirror!" She cursed as she tried to use her nails to pry underneath in hopes of gaining some leverage. Inko grew red as she used all of her might and even activated her quirk in hopes that it would be enough force to pull the gem off.

With one last hurrah, Inko finally got the gem off as she fell backward from the force. Her eyes closed in reflex as the gem slid out of her hand and went flying. She gasped as she opened her eyes again, only to be stunned silent as a light green aura surrounded the gem as it floated in mid-air. The aura kept shifting until it solidified and details manifested on the humanoid form.

Inko's jaw dropped before her eyes began tearing up. Jadeite looked at her fondly before they said, "Do you like it Inko? I've been working hard to create the perfect form for this body of mine." Inko was trembling as she tried to stand up and take in the whole of Jadeite's human body. "I-I, Jadeite I don't-I don't understand?"

In front of her stood an exact replica of how she had always imagined Izuku to look like as a child. Her eyes were heating up as she started crying, anger filling her chest as she shoved Jadeite away. The gem was taken aback as they didn't understand Inko's reaction. "Are you making fun of me Jadeite? Are you making fun of my pain of being unable to have children?" She gritted her teeth before her head snapped up to let Jadeite see her anguished expression.

"What are you trying to do by showing me what I can't have?!" Inko yelled as Jadeite was lost on what to do. "N-No! I-I only thought-" Jadeite began before they covered their face with their new hands. "I'm sorry, I just thought-you wanted a child, but all you had was me...I just wanted to try and…" Jadeite trailed off as they shook their head. Inko's eyes widened as she realized that the gem didn't do this with malicious intent.

The green haired woman let out a shaky sigh before she hesitantly reached forward and pulled the gem into a hug. She patted their head gently as she ran her fingers through their hair. "Oh sweetie...I'm sorry for yelling at you, but this isn't what I meant when I told you that." Inko explained as she lifted Jadeite's face to look at her.

"Yes, I've always wanted a child, but that doesn't mean you had to change yourself for me Jadeite. I enjoyed your company because you were you . I forget you don't fully understand a lot of human concepts yet, and what you did upset me. But I know you didn't mean to." Inko finished as Jadeite sniffled.

"But-But what if I wanted to change to be this way?" They started as Inko furrowed her eyebrows confusedly. "I-I know I'm not human and there's a lot I don't understand about human concepts and life, but-but I want to try and learn Inko. I want to be given a purpose!" Jadeite cried as they held on tightly to Inko's softer hands.

"I've been trapped in the mirror for so long, without ever being able to accomplish the things I was born to do. I just wanted-I just wanted to make you happy!" They cried as Inko softly patted their back, letting the gem cry into her shoulder.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke up again. "But what about you Jadeite? Would it make you happy to be my son?" The gem took a step back and looked at her with a fond gaze. "If-If you can accept me as your son, it would make me extremely happy Inko...I know you won't be able to get to hear my first word, or bring me to school or do any of those things you mentioned before, but if you would have me? Could I be your son?"

Inko teared up again, this time in happiness as a warmth filled her chest. "It's going to take a bit of time to adjust to things and I think both of us are going to flounder around one another for a while, but...I would be honored if you can accept me as your mother." Jadeite smiled through their tears before they hugged Inko tightly.

"Please take care of me, this son of yours has a lot to learn about being human...okaa-chan." They said as Inko gave him a closed eye smile and a hum of confirmation. "Welcome home...Izuku-kun."

Notes:

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Also every time I see a comment or kudos on my fics my heart does this

p/BaxJAWFHwDz/?taken-by=enso_2619

Yes I took the time to photoshop this together XD  
If anyone wants to chat with me about bnha or anything really, you can find me on tumblr at

I haven't updated the online webpage in a while, but I'm constantly on my mobile version haha.


	2. Hiatus

Sorry for posting so late about this, but I'm currently on hiatus due to school. I'm taking 18 hours in college right now and this semester in particular is kicking my butt haha. But I'm also using the time outside of school to work on my merchandise to sell for Mechacon in July so I won't be updating any of my fics until after the semester ends in May.

Now, first off I'd like to thank everyone who left a review on my fics. The comments help me know what I need to improve on or how to communicate my ideas better with everyone. Now as some comments have been concerned or asking about, I'm sorry to say this but my writing does usually have a preference for including not only M/M relationships but also, F/F and F/M.

I like having a variety of ships, whether romantic or platonic, because I like the diversity it adds to how I develop the characters for my stories. Now, I don't particularly write 'yaoi'. I don't plan on suddenly just forcing two characters together, with no pretense to why I want to have them together. Plus, these characters are technically still just high school students, and my preference is not to write 'lemons/smut/etc.' about them anyways.

In my stories, I feel like that sort of thing won't add anything I want to the plot line since I want to focus more on the characters development mentally and as heroes. The reason I want to have them date anyways, is because of how they will complement each other's likes, dislikes, anxieties and fears and then help each other become better as a result.

Now, after all of this if you are still uncomfortable with the idea of any lgbt relationships, it's ok to try to write your own story or drop my story. This is fanfiction. There's no true guideline to how to write a fanfic and you can be as accurate or unfounded to the actual series as you want. The way I write is simply how I prefer and am happy to write my stories and I hope everyone can understand and respect this.

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this and don't worry. I haven't died or stopped writing or anything haha, I'm just swamped with work so I'm taking a hiatus.


	3. Extended Hiatus

So, I have finished my college semester, but due to limited time to make merchandise for Mechacon in July, I'll unfortunately have to extend my hiatus just a bit longer. At least, until I finish all ~100 designs I planned on making in order to order my merchandise like acrylic charms or buttons in bulk. Now, the extension should last until July 1st, but after then I promise I'll post some new chapters! I've been rewriting most of my stories as well which is why it's taking so long! But worry not, I'm doing a-ok and haven't dropped any of my bnha stories! Anyhow, I hope everyone is doing well and I apologize once again for the wait!


End file.
